Enchanted
by AgeofLoneliness
Summary: A new face arrives in Angel Grove...


Enchanted

**First shot at writing a power ranger fic. Thought it'd be fun to do so since I grew up watching them. Enjoy.**

For the time being, all was well in the city of Angel Grove, for the time being. The sun shined brightly while a calm breeze blew. Birds twittered and chirped as they flew about joined by insects buzzing and fluttering down a path of their own. It was indeed a nice day. Outside of the parking lot of Angel Grove High, a blue Volkswagen took a parking space.

Inside the office of Angel Grove High School, the two oldest main office receptionists', Martha and Linda, gossiped away without a care in the world. The latest trend was of a teacher rumored to have slept with a student. Martha fixed her red curls as she continued her rant. "…The audacity of that woman. It's obvious Susan slept with Tommy Oliver. "

Linda shook her head as she filed her long nails. "Mm, Teachers these days," She commented, "I thought he was dating Kimberly Hart." Martha scoffed, "Honey, like that would ever stop a man from having fun." She laughed robustly. Linda joined her, "That's true. He is a man after all." Martha shivered. "And what a man he is. Ooh if only I was twenty years younger." Linda laughed. "I hear you honey, I wouldn't mind me some Korean." Martha raised a brow, "Are you talking about Adam Park? Oh, he's adorable."

The two suddenly stopped their laughter and prater as the door opened. They watched as a young girl with a slender figure entered. Her skin was the slightest hint of mocha, her lips a light pink, her hair was dark, straight, and hung past her shoulders.

She approached the front desk with a warm smile, "Hi. I'm the new student, Ava Black." Martha put on an unenthusiastic look on her light colored sagging face as she reached to a stack of papers at her side. "Black…" She muttered as her tired green eyes scanned the endless supply of paper.

Waiting, Ava cleared her throat, lightly tapping her fingers on the counter. She glanced at Linda and smiled. Linda, filing her nails still, kept a straight face on looking almost bored. "Late on the first day," she gave a soft scoff, "That's promising." Ava's cheeks reddened in embarrassment. "I know. I'm sorry-"

"Spare me honey" Linda interjected in a monotone voice. Ava gave a small nod and directed her gaze away. The atmosphere quickly grew silent and heavy with uncomfortable awkwardness.

The door once again opened. Linda glanced at the person and instantaneously smiled brightly, "Hello Adam!" As if someone had flipped a switch, the woman was suddenly up and alive. She sat at attention as the new visitor approached. Adam Park, the black ranger, smiled a polite smile. "Hello Ms. Winters." He placed a manila folder on the counter. Linda chuckled and spoke in a seductive voice. "Oh Adam, call me Linda." She took the folder and stood up, her chair sliding out from behind her. "Such a sweet and might I mention attractive boy you are. How is it you are still single?" With a wink and a smile, she walked to the back of the room.

Ava stifled a laugh, coughing slightly instead. Witnessing an older woman hit on a younger man, not to mention a student was just ludicrous. Adam glanced at the girl standing next to him, "Are you okay?" Ava cleared her throat, looking at him afterwards with a nod, "I'm fine." She smiled as her dark eyes studied him with scrutiny. He had a soft, kind, caring face, warm chocolate brown eyes, a light complexion and dark slight curly locks. She had to admit he was very cute.

He smiled warmly, a different smile from before, it looked friendly and inviting. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped as Linda returned. She handed him a pink slip of paper. "Alright honey, you're all set." Adam nodded and took the slip. "Thank you. Have a nice day." He took one last glance at the beautiful girl next to him and left.

Martha cleared her throat, gaining Ava's attention. "I had to check in the back. Here is your schedule, report to your second class. Your locker number is on the bottom. Have a nice day." Her voice lacked emotion, sounding completely dull. Ava nodded and took the paper, "Thank you, you too." She turned and left the office.

The grand building was eerily quiet as not a soul was around. Ava walked down the hall and entered the vestibule, from there the building divided into five corridors where the classrooms were located. She turned down a corner and entered the first corridor lined up with lockers on either side of the walls. She studied her schedule as she walked, seeing she had eight classes in total. "She said second class, oh, I'm supposed to be in creative writing" she muttered.

Her sneakers squeaked loudly on the waxed floor. She looked at the numbers on the doors as she passed by, silently counting them down, "Room 306. I don't see it anywhere. I must be in the wrong hallway." Reaching a set of doors, she pushed them open and entered another hallway.

Adam closed the door behind him as he entered the classroom. Mr. Willard, the creative writing teacher bobbed his head. "Thank you Adam." His voice was aged and deep. He was tall and slim. His hair was graying and his blue eyes looked tired. His light skin had also begun to wrinkle.

Adam nodded and smiled. "You're welcome Mr. Willard." He returned to his seat at the back of the class and focused his gaze on the board, reading the assignment. He was to write an essay on what he considered a friend. Creative writing had always been one of his best subjects and easiest classes to pass.

Chewing on the cap of his pen, he thought over the question. What did he consider a friend? His views went to his newly found team. Aisha and Rocky were his closest friends, and his family; then came the fortune of meeting Tommy, Kimberly, and Billy who just as quickly became his close friends. They were all loyal, kind, sweet, caring, and brave. He trusted them all completely and knew he could depend on them even with his life. With a smile, he got to work.

Finding the classroom at the end of the hall, Ava gave a sigh of relief. Peeking in through the window of the door, her sigh of relief turned to that of dread. Class was in session, great. Well best it is over and done with.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked once and opened the door. All eyes were instantly on her. Ava swallowed and kept her gaze forward, looking straight ahead. If she looked to the many faces in the room she knew herself well enough to know she would panic. She cleared her throat. "Um, hi, is this creative writing?"

Mr. Willard looked to the young girl. "Yes, and you are?" Ava entered the room and approached the man, handing him her schedule. Mr. Willard retrieved his glasses from his breast pocket, glancing down to the sheet of paper, "Oh yes the new student. Welcome Ms. Black. You're late. Make sure it doesn't happen again." He faced the front of the room. "Class, this is Ava Black. She's a transfer from-uh…" Finding it odd the place of transfer was unknown for it remained blank on the paper, he turned back to Ava, leaning close to whisper, "Where are you from exactly?"

Ava gave a nervous laugh, "Oh, here and there. I move around a lot." Mr. Willard merely nodded, "Please do your best to make her feel welcome. Have a seat next to Adam, the one in the black t-shirt." He pointed to the back of the room where Adam sat watching.

Ava took her schedule back and nodded. "Okay" she said as she made her way to the back of the room, avoiding the stares. She took the corner seat of the final row and set her backpack down on the desk. "Hi again" a soft voice spoke. Ava glanced to her right and smiled as she set eyes on the boy from the office. "Hi." She greeted.

Adam held his hand out for a handshake. "Adam Park. It's nice to meet you. If I'd have known you were in this class I would have escorted you." Ava took his hand and shook it. He had a strong grip. "It's alright. Ava Black. It's nice to meet you too." She took her hand back and set it on her bag. Adam smiled. "How do you like the school? Is your first day going well?"

Ava blushed slightly. Aside from the introduction from Mr. Willard, was it that obvious she was new? As if reading her mind, Adam spoke again. "I was new once too. I recognize the signs. Plus that nice introduction confirmed it." He chuckled, surprised at himself for not shying away. Ava chuckled lowly. Before given the chance to reply, she gave a sudden short gasp, flinching in response as her head turned aside slightly. Her eyes widened and blanked as she stared into some unseen distance.

In her mind, she saw people screaming in fear and running in panic. What resembled the Greek mythological creature known as a Minotaur was attacking individuals in what looked like a park on account of the grassy fields and playground. The being was large in size and had armor like skin. It had the head of a bull with long sharp horns on its head. Its body was bulky and muscular. It laughed an inhuman laugh as it shot electricity from said horns.

Ava shook her head as the images died out. Panting, she looked around at her surroundings and relaxed her tense body as she realized she was still inside the classroom. Sighing, she turned to Adam as he called her name. "Are you okay?" He looked genuinely worried. Ava forced a smile and nodded as she breathed out her reply, "Yeah. I'm fine."

Adam reached out to place a hand in comfort on her shoulder but stopped as the bell rang, signaling class was over. The once quiet room was now filled with noise as the students stood and grabbed their belongings, all of them chattering as they filed out into hall. Ava grabbed her backpack and swung it onto her left shoulder as she stood. Adam once again reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Ava nodded, "Yes. I'm fine." Adam knew she was lying. He could see it in her eyes. Something had alarmed her. He sighed as his communicator beeped. What timing. "I have to go. I'll catch you later, if it's okay with you?" He hoped it would be. Ava smiled, "Yeah sure. See you later." With a quick nod, Adam adjusted his backpack on his shoulder and left the room, darting down the hall.

Ava sighed as she stepped out of the classroom, struggling to make her way through the crowd of chattering students. She grunted as she collided with another student.

Rocky De Santos grunted slightly from the sudden impact. He glanced at the girl but thought nothing of it. More important things were at stake. The tall broad shouldered brown haired male forced his way through the crowd, rushing to join the group.

"Sorry" Ava quickly apologized without looking at who it was she had bumped into. Her thoughts kept reverting back to her vision. What was that? She had never seen anything like it. She had seen strange things but never something like that. Were monsters attacking the city? Did monsters even exist? Giving another sigh, he gaze shifted up toward the ceiling. "Ali, we may have a problem."

**Feedback?**


End file.
